Last Son of the Frostbeards
by Angusprime
Summary: What happens if Our Hero's survive the Cataclysms


Fall of the Last Son of the Frostbeard's

Nearly 40 years after Dain Frostbeard and his Brothers stopped the Orc God Gruush, Dain has retired from adventuring and decided to settle in and build Felbar up to a great status. A becon of glory and wealth, under the guidance of Dain Felbar's great forges sang once more, Bran the Blacksmith from Brophia decided to leave his home and come to Felbar to and learn the Dwarven ways of the forge. With the aid of Bran the forges began to produce not only great weapons and armor but also great works of "art", the so called great works of "art" are new kinds of stone and metal contructs that have been used to rebuild the city and the walls of Felbar.  
After years of Forging Bran decided to settle down and teach young Blacksmiths, as well as finally starting a family with a Elven Women he meet when she requested a long sword to be made for her Fiance but lets not get off topic. Upon rebuilding Felbar and shaping the Citidel into a Trade center throughout the entire world, having all sorts of people and traders from all over the world come and set up shop to show their wonderous and strange goods. One day Dain sitting inside the main Throne room watching his children playing on the floor, he sighs thinking about the days of old running around the world with Thymos, Pestom, and Aureus and how the 4 of them along with help from some of the other Gods defeated the Orc God Gruush saving the world from a tide of evil. When almost on que Pestom practically bursts through the massive doors at the enterance of the Throne room. Happy to see his Old friend smiles and yells Pestom you should have told me you were coming i would have prepaired a great feast! After saying those word Dain sees Pestom's expression which is grim and cold, he says Dain i bring grave word, Thymos is dead.

Little over a week later in Brophia Dain is told by Shaaza what exactly happened to Thymos and how he died. Upon hearing the story of Thymos leading an expidition to find the mythical Bronze Dragon of the Silver Mountain, not truly believing that the Dragon is actualy real. After finding a cave in the side of the Mountain the stubbled upon the Bronze Dragon's nest, all of the men Thymos brought with him were devoured within minutes of waking the Dragon Thymos having some knowledge of Dragons was able to hold on a little longer until Horwin felt he was in danger and teleported his self to Thymos just before Thymos was hit across the chest with the Dragon's large Claws leaving massive lacerations. Horwin quickly teleports him self and Thymos away to the Throne room of Brophia but alas to last the Dragon seemingly tore Thymos' heart in half leaving him cold and lifeless leaving Horwin or any of the other healers in the city nothing to do but to morn for their fallen king.

After hearing the story of Thymos' death Dain tells Horwin to show him where the Dragon's nest is. Horwin tries everything he can to change Dain's mind but to no avail. After days of trying Horwin finally agrees to showing Dain but he states that he wont watch another friend die, Dain smiles and says "dont worry if i fall i will be with my brother" and brandishes his Ancient Dwarven Armor and his Frost Dragon cloak, and slides Felbreaker, Frostwind, Frozen Heart, and the Warden into their respective holsters turns to Horwin and says 'send me".

Upon being teleported to the Dragon's Lair Dain opens his eyes feeling kind of groggy from the spell, he looks up to see a Massive Bronze Dragon staring down at him. Then the Dragon speaks saying "you are smaller then the last that came here, do you seek my death too" in reply Dain says "You killed my Brother, I have come seeking revenge", "I am Dain Frostbeard,  
last son of the Frostbeard's", Shouting "YOU WILL FALL BEFORE ME". The Dragon lets out a boisterous laugh saying "how can you a small feable thing like you defeat me! The King of Dragons". At that Dain hurls The Warden at the Dragon's heart barely missing the heart its self as the spear slams into the Dragon's body tearing through hide and scales. Dain charges with Frostwind and Frozen Heart swinging in flashes of light and ice showing the Dragon no mercy barely avoiding the massive claws and the massive tail of this Mythical Dragon, suddenly the entire cavern lights up with Dragon fire flooding all around Dain melting Frozen Heart and making Frostwind so hot he is unable to keep a grip, as well nearly melting the Ancient Armor Dain hastly removes the Armor and picks up Felbreaker and in a last deep breath Dain whispers "see you soon"  
and Charges the Dragon swinging Felbreaker aiming to hit The Warden on the pommel to drive the blade deeper into the body of the Dragon, as Dain charges the Dragon swipes with its massive claw raking across Dain's back but alas to no avail seemingly the Dwarf is unphased and drives The Warden strait into the Heart of the Dragon. In one last growl of pain the Dragon falls but with him The Last Son of the Frostbeards falls to his knees only being held up by the Mighty Warhammer Felbreaker he smiles in his last breath "i guess this is how it ends" slow exhale looking up seeing the image of Horwin says "take care of them will you". Dain's storm grey eyes fade and loose all sign of life.


End file.
